A Different Cinderella Story
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: Discountiued. :/ Blah sorry, to confusing. But I'll be rewriting it!  A Cinderella Story :D Taiora.Mimato. Maybe Takari?  Who is Tai?  Who is Sora?  When to people who have never meet and have no clue who each other meet its like Cinderella  kind o
1. She's Okay, For A Girl

**A Different Cinderella Story**

_Sora raced past yet again another person. This was just to easy for her. it was soccer her favorite sport since she was able to walk. Her dad had taught her how to play and signed her up for it. He was at every game cheering her on, even this on. Sora looked up in the bleachers and saw her dad, she smiled and continued now the field. She dribbled the ball at her feet as she got closer to the net. 'Almost there' she breathed. She lined up the shot.._

**_"Sora!"_**

_'Come on Sora..' she looked again back up to her dad this time she saw him and her step mother. He wasnt even watching her.._

_Sora felt a tear run down her cheek. How could he bring her here? She didn't even care about Sora. Sora kicked the ball but it went too much to the right. Sora screamed. She fell to the ground, crying. Mimi walked over to her 'Sora..Its okay, your dad loved you. There was never a minute when he didnt. He would never even think of not loving you.' What was happening? It was raining and Sora was in black clothes. Then she remembered this-her fathers burial. _

**_"SORA!"_**

Sora woke up to see her step sister Catherine standing over her, "Sora! Get up! Mom needs for breakfast!" Sora sighed and got out of bed turning her alarm off. School just ended and what did Sora have to do? Well she had to clean the house and prepare dinner for her step sister, Catherine and her step mother, Glenda.

_'This will be some summer..'_ Sora sighed to herself.

"SORA!" Glenda yelled, Sora quickly jumped and went to fix breakfast for her step mother. This was how her life was for the past 7 years. When Sora was about 3 her mother became ill and shortly died. Her dad was devastated by the death that he moved to northern Japan to escape it all. After 5 years they met Glenda and Catherine. Sora didnt like Catherine at all. They were the complete oppisite. Sora was a total tomboy who loved to play soccer while Catherine liked dress up and dresses. With in the year Glenda and Sora's father were married. Thats when it went down hill. 6 months later Sora's father died in a fire. From that day on Sora was a slave who pushed around. She only had a few friends, here best friend was Mimi. Mimi was always there for Sora since her fathers death.

"Sora could you go any slower?" Catherine asked filing her nails, Sora wanted to say something but instead bit her bottom lip. She served the food and walked to the front door slipping her tennis shoes on.

"And where are you going?"

"To the park, with Mimi." She said slowly.

"Why dont you go too, Catherine?" Glenda said grining, Sora froze she didnt know what to say. Catherine shrugged and put on her flip-flops. '_Great'_ Sora thought.

The walk to the park was mainly silent, for Sora. Catherine went on and on about some Taichi kid.

"And Sora, Sora his eyes are so cute, plus he is over all cute!" Catherine said

"So what is he like?" Sora asked

"Do you ever listen Sora? He is cute!"

"Yeah I was listening, but what is he like, not what he looks like.."

"Who cares!" Catherine said then went on. Sora stopped listening after that. _'Who is Taichi?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora!" Mimi yelled smiling, then frowned when she saw Catherine, "What is..-"<p>

"Dont ask." Sora said getting her soccer ball out of her bag. Catherine looked around bored. She finally saw of her friends and left.

"Finally!" Sora yelled

"Why was she even here?"

"Glenda told her she should" Sora said rolling her eyes "Come on lets go play." she said smiling running toward the soccer field.

* * *

><p>"Come on Tai! Dont give up so easily" Davis said juggling the soccer<p>

"Davis...its been 2 hours. You won...okay?" Tai said leaning against a tree.

"No Tai. You let me win!" Davis said dropping the ball. Tai smirked and said "So?"

"Tai!" Davis yelled as Tai stole the ball and dribbled it down the field. In the grass Matt Tk and Kari sat laughing at Davis, who was trying to catch up to Tai.

"Fine Tai! You win!" Davis yelled in defeat. Tai stopped and turned around to face Davis.

"Dont I always win?" He said smirking.

"You'd think Davis would learn that Tai always does this to him." Matt said laughing "but then again it _is_ Davis" Tk and Kari joined in laughing. Tai and Davis came over Tai had his arm around Davis smirking "Guess who lost?" Davis hung his head "Me.."

"And who won?"

"You.." Davis said Tai grinned, "Hey Matt isnt that Mimi, the girl in our math class?"

Matt turned and saw Mimi jogging slowly behind a girl with a soccer ball, "Yeah I think so..who is that other girl?"

"You mean Sora?" Davis asked

"Thats her name? Is she in your grade?" Tai asked watching the girl dribble a soccer ball around

"No, she is in yours." Tk said

"Oh I know her I think she is in my science class. She is like really smart, and well an awesome soccer player." Matt said looking at Tai's reaction. "She isnt that bad I mean for a girl."

"Dude that girl could kick your-"

"Well I bet we will find out in a minute" Matt said interupting Davis, "cause here they come now." Tai looked up and saw the two girls walking over.

* * *

><p>"Meems why are we coming over here?" Sora asked walking next to Mimi towards tai and the others.<p>

"Cause thats Tai Kamiya, and he was just staring at you." Mimi said

"Who is this kid anyways?"

"Tai is the best soccer player in the school, or at least thats what everyone thinks." Mimi said winking at Sora.

"So why are we going over?"

"Sora, you can kill him at soccer."

"Yeah, so?" Mimi just sighed at Sora. "Hey Matt, Tai." she said in a bubbly voice

"Hey its Mimi right?" Matt said smiling.

Mimi nodded, "This is my friend Sora. I saw Tai staring at her cause she is an awesome soccer player and-"

"Mimi.." Sora said softly

"What you are. Right?" Mimi asked Tai

"Yeah, shes okay...for a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter of my first story! :D Yaay(: Hope you all like(: If you dont Im sorry.**

**Revieww my lovelys(: -Shayna(:**

**Battle To Remember reviews feedback: This is for TaioraDakariEVA I think thats your name, if you do read this story im just saying im sorry you dont like what my sister and I wrote. Just so you know she has asthma pretty bad too. And she deals with it. And my story A Battle To Remember, you said I bashed a lot of things-like gay people and Davis. okay I love Davis, hes adorable, sorry I dont like him with Kari, I like him jealous. And about the gay people, well my best friend is bi. And I love him like my brother, I would never make fun of him for being bi. Which is still gay. I dont want to sound mean but dont bash our stories, yes you have an opinion but be a little nicer. We make the characters the way we want to them to be..So I did put in Davis in this because i want him and Sora to be pretty close. I hope you like this story a little bit. :)**

**Until next chapter**

**Shayyyyna(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaay an update! Its been like 2 weeks? I've been pretty busy with last minute school projects :P track and color guard tryouts and retryouts -.- So here is Chapter 2 which Im calling chapter for now. Festive right? :D Well here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"OKAY FOR A GIRL!" Mimi yelled putting her hands on her hips<p>

"Mimi, its okay." Sora said quietly trying to stop her friend.

'No Sora, you can so crush him in soccer. I mean seriously have you seen yourself play?"

"No, cause I don't play soccer, Mimi!" Sora said a bit upset.

"Okay how about this," Matt started to say "Sora and Tai will play a 15 minute game. Then we'll see how good they are. Deal?" Tai nodded and looked at Sora to see if she agreed. She nodded with a bit of hesitation. They all agreed that Davis would be the ref.

"Good luck Tai, you'll need it." Davis said to Tai in a loud whisper.

Sora heard him and quietly said, "He wont need luck, cause I don't really play soccer.." She lied. She loved soccer. It was her sport. Even if Mimi said she could beat Tai, Sora wouldn't believe it. Not at all.

"Okay, both of you have to try, we will know if your not trying since well we will just know-Ready.." Davis said holding the ball "Set...GO!" He yelled and dropped the ball. Tai smirked as he ran for the ball. His smirk faded away when Sora got the ball first and flew right past him. Tai was stunned as she go the first goal. Mimi on the other hand was screaming like there was not tomorrow. Sora just smiled and jogged up to where Tai was.

"Hah, I let you get that one" He said

"Yeah, that's why you stood right here stunned for the past minute" Davis laughed. Tai just glared, "I won't go easy on you now" He said to Sora. She simply shrugged as Davis dropped the ball again. This time Tai sprinted for the ball, once he had it he dribbled down the field. _'Too easy'_ He thought. Just as he thought this he saw a glimpse of auburn hair fly by in front of him. She stole the ball from him. '_What?_' He thought chasing after her.

As he got up next to her, he said "I told...you...I won't go easy..." Before she could question him she was on the ground on top off him.

"You tripped me!" Sora yelled. Quickly she got up and got the ball and ran. She ran as fast as she could..

"GOAL!" Mimi yelled jumping up and down.

"Come on Tai! She's a girl!" Matt and Tk yelled.

"I wont go easy either.." Sora said as Davis dropped the ball. She sprinted for the ball same as Tai did. She got it first. They were side by side. Sora put up her elbow and pushed him away from her. He fell back and then caught right back up. She faked a move and turn the other way. Tai was completely out of breathe.

3 minutes left in the game. Sora was in the lead, 3-2.

"We can stop now since your so tired?" Sora suggested

"I...I am _not_ tired.." Tai snapped back out of breathe.

"I'll easy on you since your tired." Sora said smirking. Davis dropped the ball Sora just stood there as Tai got the ball and jogged up the field. Sora laughed and caught up to him. He was about to get a point when the game ended. "3...2...1...STOP!" Davis yelled. Mimi screamed jumping up and down.

"See Sora! You can play soccer!" Mimi said in her bubbly voice

"But I don't play!" Sora said picking up the ball

"To hell you don't play!" Matt said walking over to Sora and Mimi.

"I haven't in...like 4 years.." Sora replied her voice low.

Finally Tai stood up and walk over to Sora.

"Well..your pretty good, for a girl." Tai commented.

Davis laughed in his face "Dude, that girl just killed you in your on game!"

"Shut up! So what was your name again?" Before Sora could reply Catherine came over.

"Ugh! I really hate-Oh, Heyy Tai" Catherine said twisting her hair in her finger.

"Oh, Hey Catherine.." Tai said looking away

"You haven't called me since school ended, why?" She wined

"I'm busy, and I have a life."

"Oh, well...Why are you with these two?" Catherine said looking at Sora and Mimi

"Their cool. We just played a game of soccer."

"Haha, I take it you won. Since well she hasn't played in years and probably sucks" Catherine said eyeing Sora.

"Well she-"

"He bet me. I do suck, lets go Meems." Sora said quickly walking away.

Catherine laughed "They are just dorks"

"I don't think so" Tai sai walking over to Matt and the others "Lets go."

It wasn't rare for Tai Kamiya to walk away from Catherine like that since he did not like her at all. She was beyond annoying, always peppy, and laughing at stupid little jokes.

* * *

><p>"Omigosh!" Mimi yelled walking away from the soccer feild. "Your step sister is just..UGH! But...you and Tai-"<p>

"What about us?" Sora said interupting Mimi

"If you will let me finish..you guys so clicked!" Mimi said smiling

"No we didnt" Sora said "Did we?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes! You were a totally different person on the feild then you are now." Mimi explained. This was true, Sora was completly different on the feild then she was talking to people.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked

"Yes, Sora open your eyes! You guys clicked! Must I spell it out for you? C-L-I-C-K-E-D! Clicked!" Mimi yelled. Sora laughed. _'Maybe Mimi was right. Maybe we did click. But did he feel the same thing?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finished! :D Sorry it took so long to put it on. Yeah I know this chapter is a bit idk weird? I dunno. But I do know the next chapter will be better!:D I hope you enjoyed(:**

**Thanks for the reviews ;)**

**Review my lovelys(:**

**Until Next Timee, Shayyna :)**


	3. Maybe I was wrong

**A/N: *Reading* Oh Hello there! My name is Shayna-wait you already knew that? Oh..hmm..oh well! Anywaysss I know its been like forever! But do not worry, its summer! :D So I'll update quicker(: until like early August, I got Band Camp :B Yeah Im a band geek:D So heres chapter 3!**

**I sadly dont own digimon, if i did Tai and Sora wouldve been together.(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Maybe I was wrong..<p>

Sora slowly walked to school. The whole summer past right before her eyes. And as any other summer she didnt do a lot. The major event of this summer was playing soccer with that bushy haired kid. Of course she knew his name was Tai, she heard enough in her house, but she hasn't seen him since that day. _Does he even remeber me?_ She questioned herself. As she turned the next corner a boy with big bushy hair came running and ran right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled.

"Me? Your the one that came running around the corner and ran into me!" Sora said sternly still in shock that he would yell at her.

"Oh..I'm sorry.." He started to say, "Hey, do I know you? Yes I think so..your...Dora?" He said getting her name wrong

"Sora." She said gathering her books that had fell out of her bag.

"Oh yeah you played soccer with me. You are pretty good. Oh I'm-"

"Tai. I know" Sora said interuppting.

"Ah, you remeber." Tai said grinning.

Sora looked at him, "When you do nothing during the summer, like me, you remeber everything." Tai didnt reply to this he just sat there and watched her clean up her stuff. As she started to stand up so did he.

"Can I walk with you?" Tai asked walking next to her.

"We are going to the same place. Right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

The walked on pretty quiet. They were both thinking the same thing: _Should I try to talk?_

So uh...Sora, are you playing soccer for the school?" Tai said finally talking

"No, can't."

"Why?"

"Have you met my sister? Of course you have your all she talks about."

"So you've known who I am?" Tai asked hopefully.

"No. I had no clue who you were till that day in the park." Sora said.

"Oh I see.."

They walked on in slience. They were about 3 blocks from the school when a kid came walked up to Tai and Sora.

"Hey Tai-whoes this?" He said looking at Sora coldly.

"Uh..I have no clue. I ran into her and thought I'd be nice and walk with her.." Tai lied. Sora just looked at him in shocked. Quicky Sora pushed her way through the kid and walked on to school rather quickly. _What a jerk. Just when I thought he was nice-hes a damn jerk!_

"Hey! Sora!" Sora spun around to see her old friend, Davis.

"What Davis?" Sora said coldy.

"Waoh, whats wrong?"

"Your friends with that Taichi kid right?"

"Uh yeah we play soccer together and he's cool. Why?"

"I..uh..well..." Sora said, "whoes he with?"

Davis looked back and groaned "Thats Chas. Woah Sora dont you know any one?" Davis laughed

"I do..Im just not on sport teams or clubs." Sora said

"Anyway Chas is a senior now. He thinks he is the coolest kid in school and the best at everything. Tai sucks up to him becuase of soccer and his ranking in this school. Me? I hate him. I can run faster then him, my hair is **way** better and well look at me. Im awesome." Davis said grinning a cheesy grin. Sora laughed and kept walking to school with Davis.

Sora walked into and got her schedule. _Okay, room 215. Umm...213..214..215!_ Sora thought to herself as she walked into her homeroom and took a seat by the window. She looked over her schedule and saw a glimps a bushy hair.

"Well well...fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Not really..it is school."

"Thats true..." Tai said "Listen about earlier with Chas, Im sorry. He is...well he is-"

"Over there." Sora interuppted looking out the window.

"Huh?" Tai said dumbly.

"Hey Tai! My man! Woah, dude. Your with this chick again?" Chas said

"I just kind of sat down here. And well this is Sora. Shes okay, for a girl." Tai said _'OKay for a girl huh?'_ Sora thought to herself.

"..and well she is like awesome at soccer." Tai said. Sora felt her cheeks start to burn

"Is that so? So chick, you wanna play soccer with us after school?"

Sora looked over, "Uh..well..for a little bit I guess.." She looked at Tai and saw him grinning "Great!" he said as the bell rung.

Lunch felt like it was forever away for Sora. Luckly for her, Mimi was in her class before lunch so she was able to walk with her.

"Im sorry Sor. But I promised Matt I'd meet up with him."

"Oh..okay well see you at lunch."

Sora walked to her lunch by herself.

"Hey nerd outta my way!" a voice yelled followed by books falling. Sora turned to see Izzy on the ground.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sora yelled getting in between Izzy and the bully.

"Aww look a little sophmor thinks they can push me around?" the girl laughed pushing Sora a side and walking away.

"Sora! Thank you so much!"

"No problem Izzy. Where are you heading?" Sora asked as she helped him gather his things.

"Lunch. How about you?"

"Same here! Come on lets go." Sora said walking off with Izzy.

As they got to the cafeteria Izzy pointed over toward Tai, "Theres Tai. Wanna sit by him?"

"You can. I'm not. Im sitting with Mimi and Matt."

"Mimi and Matt?" Izzy asked shocked

"Yeah, I don't really know." Sora laughed.

They sat down and shortly after Mimi and Matt joined them.

"Can I sit here?" Sora looked up and saw Tai standing next to her holding his lunch tray.

"Yeah, have a seat." Izzy said as Tai sat next to Sora.

"Weren't you with Chas and them?" Matt asked.

"I was but I thought I would like being over here better." Tai said smiling at Sora.

_Maybe I was wrong about Tai. Maybe he isnt that big of a jerk after all._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it chapter 3! It didnt happen the way I wanted it too but yeahhh :) I hope I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews blah blah blah. lol xD<strong>

**Tai: That wasnt nice to say Blah Blah Blah**

**Shayna: Why? It is a song.**

**Tai: Really?**

**Sora: Yeah Tai. By Ke$ha.**

**Tai: Ohhh...I perfer Journey.**

**Shayna: Yes Tai, yes you do. xD**

**Wow, raaannndooom.**

**Well Review My Lovelyss(:**

**oh and I found a picture that I fell in love with. Its a picture of Tai and it says: Have you hugged your Tai today?**

**Awesome right? I think so! :D**

**Tai: Yeah Sora have you hugged your Tai today?**

**Sora: Not yet..?**

**-Tai hugs Sora-**

**Tai: Now you have :)**

**awwwwe :3**

**oh one more thing...My sister and I are in Marching Band and we were placing the digimon characters to parts of a marching band. Review where you think they should go:) kthankss(:**

**Until next time;**

**Taiora :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys(: Sorry its been so long. I was gunna update but my computer crashed . So Im using Jami's laptop. You already knew that if you read my SongFic: Speak Now :). So here is the fouth chapter of A different Cinderella Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After school Sora walked out of the high school and just breathed. She started walking down the steps and was about to head home when Tai came running from the soccer feild.<p>

"Sora! Aren't you going to play soccer with us?" He yelled. Sora saw that 'us' was Tai, Chas, and some other guys from the soccer team. Sora looked uneasily at Chas but then she noticed Davis and was relieved. She jogged over to the field and set her bag down.

"So, you are the famous Sora. The girl who kicked Tai's ass at soccer." Chas said laughing, " I got to see this. Tai and I'll be captains. Tai you pick first."

Tai nodded, "Davis."

Davis walked over to Tai. Chas picked a guy named Tyler. Then again Tai picked. Sora felt uncomfortable standing there in her school uniform not being picked. She looked up at Davis. He nodded and nudged Tai and said something to him. Tai nodded, "Sora." Chas laughed and picked another guy.

"Woah..a chick is on our team? Dude, we are going to lose. Big time." Ben complained to Tai

"Ben, shut up. She's probably better then you. Don't mind them Sora. They are just asses." Tai said picking another guy

"Sor, can you play in a skirt?" Davis asked rolling up his pant legs.

Sora looked down at her skirt, "I'll be fine Davis. And if not I have shorts."

Davis nodded as Tai came over.

"Okay, I'll be forward right. Davis forward left. Rick, Henry, and Ben you're all center. Ken goalie the rest defense. Got it?" Tai finished looking around.

"No..Don't put Sora on D. Put her center or forward." Davis said

"Three forwards?" Henry asked laughing. Sora just sat there regretting she came.

"No. I'll be on D." Davis said.

Tai sighed, "Fine. Go put shorts on Sora."

Sora nodded and went to her bag for her shorts.

"If we lose this Davis, its on you." Ben threaten pushing Davis out of his way. Davis rolled his eyes and jogged over to the field. As Tai was setting everyone up.

"Okay, Sora. All you have to do is be aggressive. Chas isn't going to go easy on you cause your a girl. Just get up field as fast as you can, and try to get a goal. Okay?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and Tai patted her on the back. Sora looked around and saw that nearly half of the guys had taken their shirts off. This really made her feel uncomfortable. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Chas stood infront of her.

"I'm not going to go easy on you girl. Got it?" Chas said in a harsh voice.

"That is what Tai said and look who kicked his ass...me." Sora replied with a smirk. Chas growled and yelled, "LETS GO!" Everyone nodded as a kid motioned for the game to start. Sora sprinted off past Chas. Henry had the ball and was dribbling it up field. Sora was right across from him.

"Henry! Pass the damn ball!" Davis yelled.

"Shut up Davis!" Ben yelled back towards Davis.

Henry passed the ball to Tai who was blocked and Chas's team got it. Tai sighed and sprinted after the ball.

"Tyler! Over here! I got no competition." Chas yelled as Tyler passed him the ball. Sora got furious with his comments and decided to take matter into her own hands. She sprinted down field. In a matter of seconds she was next to Chas. She nodded towards Davis telling him to be ready. Sora got a little bit in front of Chas. She waited for the right moment and hit the ball towards Davis who got it and passed it back to Sora as she ran past him. She carried the ball up field towards the goal. She looked over and saw that Tai was opened.

"TAI!" She yelled as she passed the ball to Tai. Tai got the ball and dribbled it down the field. A kid on Chas's defense pressured Tai. Tai ignored him. As he tried ignore the guy, Tai tripped over his and the other guys feet. The soccer ball flew towards the net. Sora knew it wasn't going to make it so she head butted the ball and sent it flying into the net. Sora smiled as she jogged over help Tai up. Tai was laying on the ground in shock. So was the other guys on the soccer team.

"Nice one." Tai said smiling

"Thanks. It was nothing really." Sora smiled back. Tai laughed.

Chas ran up to where Sora and Tai were.

"What did I tell you Chas? Shes good."

"She just got lucky." Chas said not pleased. Tai rolled his eyes.

The teens took a break after Sora and Tai scored 3 more goals. One from Tai and two from Sora. Chas was still not convinced. Sora sat with Davis as he chomped down a ham sandwich.

"Want some?" Davis offered handing Sora a sandwich.

"Thanks." Sora said taking a bite.

"Tai! Check this girl out. She eats like you." Davis laughed. As Sora shoved a another bite into her mouth. Tai laughed loudly at her, "Woah...I've never seen that." Sora smiled taking another bite. Davis laughed at her.

Soon the game ended. Tai's team won 5-1. The only reason Chas got a point was because he shoved Sora to the ground. Of coarse Davis yelled at Chas. Sora laughed at her friend as he did so.

"So Chas? Shes good right?" Tai asked as everyone was getting their stuff to go home.

"Eh, shes not bad. She sure is clumsy though." Chas and others laughed

"Clumsy? You shoved her." Tai said, "Whatever man. Later."

Davis and Sora were already on their way home.

"Hey, here comes Tai." Davis said stopping, "Hey Tai."

"Can I walk home with you guys?" Tai asked.

"Yeah sure." Sora said adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"I don't care, but you know Catherine is Sora's stepsister so don't you think you should wear your shirt?" Davis said laughing.

"Yeah, you know she really likes you. I mean really likes you." Sora added.

"How can't I know? She texts me 24/7. 'Hey cutie' this and 'Hey cutie' that. Like I don't know I'm cute." Tai laughed.

"Wanna see cute?" Davis asked, "Look at me." Tai laughed. They both looked towards Sora for her to make a 'cute' comment about herself.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded

"Aren't you going to make a comment?" Tai asked

"I don't know what to say about myself." She laughed a little.

"Then I will.." Tai begun, "You are the girl soccer play I have ever seen, the cutest one too." He winked

"Tai, you think that if you say that she is cute then she'll say so are you? No she won't. Cause she knows I'm cuter. Right Sor?" Davis asked.

Sora thought for a minute, "I uh..I don't know. You're both cute?"

Davis rolled his eyes, "Well here is where I part. See ya guys"

"Bye Davis." Sora said waving.

"See ya man." Tai said.

Sora and Tai walked on in silence for a few blocks. Tai couldn't stand the silence much longer. He didn't like long moments of silence. Tai could not stand the silence another silent moment so he asked Sora, "Are you going to the Halloween dance?"

Sora looked up at him, "Uh..well Mimi wants me to go, but dances aren't really my thing. You know? Its more Catherine's thing."

"You don't like dances? Why?" Tai asked curiously

"Well...I'm not the best dancer." Sora began laughing, "and well as you can see I'm not the most liked person. Well, its not that I'm not liked its that, I'm not really social. As you can see you had to start this conversation. Cause I was too nervous to.."

"You're nervous to talk to me?"

"It's not just you, its everyone. Besides Mimi, Izzy, and Davis."

Tai nodded and they keep walking in silence until they got to Sora's house.

"Well this is me. I'll see you tomorrow" Sora said walking up her driveway

"Bye, Sora." Tai waved walking off.

Tai wasn't far from Sora's and he heard yelling. He turned around to see what was happening. He was hiding in a bush watching a woman yell at Sora.

"..You could have called me! Now you're behind on all of your chores!"

"I..I'm sorry. I..I had to tutor a kid.." Sora lied.

The woman glared at Sora, "Get your ass inside and start making dinner...Now!" She yell. Sora quickly ran into the house. The woman flipped her hair and walked into the house. Tai sat behind the bush in shock. '_No wonder she is so shy. Her step mother is a bitch.'_ Tai thought to him self. He gathered up his stuff and began to walk home still in shock.

* * *

><p><em>"Sora! You have to go to the dance. I will not go if you don't. And Sor, I really want to go."<em> Mimi pleaded on the other end of the phone.

"Mimi you have a date. I don't." Sora replied setting down her pencil after she finished the math problem she was working on.

_"Sora you could get a date. And I do not have a date. Just cause Matt asked me if I was going to the dance. Besides it's a Costume Ball. No one will notice anyone else unless you plan something or go together. Like we are."_ Mimi said. Sora laughed at her friend

"Okay, but what will I wear?" Sora smiled as Mimi screamed

_"AHH! Yes! Thank you Sora! Oh hmm...what to wear? Can you come over Saturday and we can shop?"_ Mimi asked happily. Sora agreed to go shopping with Mimi on Saturday. The two teens soon said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning while Sora was getting her stuff for school together in her room, someone knocked on the door. Glenda walked over and opened the door.<p>

"Oh, hello. What a large amount of hair you have." Glenda said laughing, "Catherine, honey, someone is here for you!"

"Oh no ma'am. I came here for Sora. Not Catherine." the boy said.

"Excuse me?" Glenda said rudely.

Catherine ran into the room, "Tai? What are you doing here?"

"I uh came to pick Sora up so we can walk to school." Tai said, "Is she here?"

Sora started walking out of her and down the steps. She was halfway down the steps and she noticed Tai was there. '_Whats he doing here?_' She thought to herself. She kept walking down the stairs until Tai noticed she was there.

"Hey, Sora!" Tai said, "I came to see if you wanted to walk to school with me. I would've called you texted you but I don't have your number yet. And we are going to the same place." He laughed. Sora smiled and nodded, walking to the door to leave.

"Well if you guys are all going to the place, can't Catherine come?" Glenda said pushing Catherine foward.

"Uh..no?" Tai said grabbing Sora's hand and pulling her out of the house and down the driveway. He let go of her hand when they were out of sight of the house.

"Damn. How do you live with Catherine?"

"You get use to it."

Tai nodded, "So what about your dad?"

Sora fell silent, "He..he died..5 years ago.." Sora whispered

"Oh, Sora I'm sorry. I didn't know.."

She shock her head "Don't be sorry.."

Tai didnt answer. A moment of silence fell between the two the teens.

"So, are you going to the Costume Ball?" Tai said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Mimi convinced me to go." Sora said laughing, "Are you?"

"I am now." Tai said grinning at Sora. His grin faded as he asked, "Uh...so you think that maybe..you want to uh..." Tai didn't say another word because he heard a car racing down the road. Tai turned and saw Catherine and two of her friends, Brittany and Nicole, driving down the road.

"Watch out loser!" Nicole yelled as Catherine drove through a puddle on the curb. As she hit the puddle, water flew up hitting Sora and partly hitting Tai. Sora was dripping wet. She just stood still still in shock of the cold muddy water. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and kept walking. Tai still stood still. _'How can she just walk away from that?'_

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai said running to catch up with her. She simply nodded her head. Sora shivered a bit as a cool breeze blew past the two teens.

"Sora. You're not okay." Tai said, "You're cold, right?"

"No, I'm fine." Sora said with a little bit of strain in her voice.

"You are a bad lair, Sora Takenouchi." Tai said. Sora ignored his comment and kept walking. They turned the corner on to the block where Mimi and Davis live. As they did turn the corner Mimi and Davis's jaw dropped.

"Sora?" Mimi said walking up to Sora wrapping her arms around Sora as she quietly sobbed.

"Dude, what happened?" Davis asked Tai nodding towards Sora.

"Catherine drove her car through a puddle soaking us. Well mainly Sora." Tai said staring at Sora.

"Come on Sora...you need a different uniform. We will see you guys later." Mimi said pulling Sora into her apartment building. The two teen girls climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. Mimi ran into her room and gave Sora a clean uniform.

"Thanks Mimi.." Sora whispered.

"Sora what else happened?" Mimi said opening the door for Sora and herself.

"..nothing.." Sora whispered heading towards the stairway.

"Sora, your a really bad lair. Now tell me." Mimi said firmly.

"My...my dad...he wouldn't want this life for me. Would he?" Sora said her voice cracking a bit.

"What? No. Hell no Sora. He would never want you to be living with the wicked witch of the west _and_ the east."

"Then why did he leave me with it?" Sora said falling to the ground in tears.

"Sora. He didn't want to leave you with it..aw Sora its okay.." Mimi said comforting her friend. The door next to the stairwell swung open.

"Mimi? Sora?" A voice called

"Davis! Be a little bit quiet would ya?" the other voice hissed.

"Gee Tai chill." Davis said, "Mimi? Mimi! Sora! We have to...Sora are you okay?" Davis said finding Mimi and Sora then seeing Sora upset. Mimi shock her head still holding Sora.

"I'm sorry Sora, but we have to get to school. They will kill us if we are late." Davis said. Sora nodded and slowly got up and walked down the steps and out the door. Tai was extremely confused on what just happened. He knew how to comfort girl when they cried, he had always done that for his younger sister, Kari, when things in her relationship with Tk went bad. Davis saw how confused Tai was and explained how Sora got upset when Catherine tortured her, because before her father died Catherine was nice to her. But now all Sora is is a slave that does housework.

* * *

><p>Mimi, Sora, and Matt walked into the cafeteria and walked over to their table. Izzy was already at the table with Tai. Mimi and Matt went to get lunch as Sora, Izzy and Tai stayed at the table.<p>

"Sora? Aren't you eating?" Izzy asked noticing Sora didn't have any food.

"Um..no. I forgot my lunch at home.." Sora lied. Her lunch was completely wet as was all her homework, books, ect.

"Here Sora." Tai said pushing his tray in front of her. Before she could argue Tai got up to get more food. Sora looked at the untouched food. Sora felt horrible, Tai didn't have to give her his lunch. He was just wasting money on her. She slowly grabbed her fork and started eating.

Soon everyone was back at the table eating their lunches.

"So, Sora..Tai told me that you kicked Chas's ass in soccer." Matt said

"Well, yeah. I guess I kind of did." Sora said shoving another bite into her mouth.

"Wow, you eat just like Tai." Matt said laughing.

"Well you know what they say. Great soccer players eat a like." Tai said grinning putting his elbow on Sora's shoulder.

"Who said that?" Izzy questioned

"Me." Tai said laughing. Everyone chimed in on the laughter.

"Oh Tai...you were in the middle of asking me something before Catherine soaked us...what was it?" Sora putting down her fork and looking towards Tai. Tai was silent as he tried to remember. Then it hit him. The dance. He felt his face starting to turn pink.

"Oh..um...I forget sorry. If I remember I'll tell you." Tai said quickly. Sora nodded. Mimi glanced at Tai and noticed his slightly pink cheeks. She smiled to herself as she finished her lunch.

* * *

><p>Wednesday...Thursday...Friday. The rest of the week drug by slowly for everyone. Finally Friday came..<p>

Sora was in her room working on homework while talking to Mimi on the phone about shopping the following day.

"_Okay so I'll pick you up at 11. okay? Good. Now, spill what was Tai about to ask you this morning on your way to school?"_ Mimi asked excitedly

"Meems, I don't know. We were talking about the dance and he started mumbling and started to ask a question then well you know the rest." Sora explained

_"SORA! HE WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO THE DANCE!"_ Mimi screamed on the end of the phone.

"No he was-"

_"Yes, when you asked what he was going to ask you at lunch his face turned red. And Matt tells me that you are all he really talks about. Plus, where did you get your lunch today? Tai."_ Mimi said feeling proud to make a point. Sora sighed as her phone started beeping. She looked down at and it said: Call Waiting.

"Meems, I have to call you back. I have a call waiting.." Sora said clicking over to the other call

"Hello?"

"Um...Hi, is this Sora?" the voice said slowly

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh good, its me-Tai." Tai said. Sora sat on her bed in shock. Tai? Why was he calling her?

"oh, hey Tai." Sora said in a semi-bubbly voice. Tai laughed on the other end. And that's how the conversation started. The next three hours of endless talking.

Tai told a joke and Sora laughed.

"I love it when you laugh." Tai said slowly. Sora didn't know how to reply.

"You..you do?" Sora stumbled out.

"Yeah..a lot.." Tai replied. Sora smiled to herself.

"Oh, Tai thanks for your lunch. I will pay you back."

"Don't."

"I will-" Sora started to say but was interrupted by Catherine yelling, "GO TO SLEEP!" Sora looked over at the time; 12:47

"Sorry, I have to go..night Tai.."

"I'll talk to you soon, bye Sora."

The two hung up and Sora remembered she had to call Mimi back. She decided to just text her so she wouldn't be yelled at again.

_Text Message To: Mimi From: Sora 12:48am_

_Hey Meems! I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. Tai called me- and we have been talking for the past 3 hours."_

Sora got up and put her math book away. She changed into a pair of pj pants and a tee-shirt. She crawled back in bed and checked her phone.

_Text Message To: Sora From: Mimi 12:51am_

_No big deal Sor... whoa! Tai? ;) Well tell me all about it tomorrow. See ya 11! Byee!_

Sora rolled eyes smiling. She turned her phone on vibrate and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tai laid in his bed tossing and turning. He grabbed his cell phone and started going through it. He went to his recent calls and smiled when he saw Sora's name. He went to his messages and thought about texting her. '<em>What if she is sleeping? Maybe she'll be annoyed.' <em>Tai thought to his self. He then decided that there was no harm in texting 3 people because he was bored. If he texted more then one person it wouldn't look like he wanted to just talk to Sora

_Text Message To: Izzy, Matt, Sora From: Tai 1:04am_

_Hey guys, whats up?_

Tai laid in his bed and waited for a reply.

_Text Message To: Tai From: Matt 1:07am_

_GO TO SLEEP!_

Okay, so Matt wasn't going to text him. Again Tai waited...

_Text Message To: Tai From: Izzy 1:11am_

_Tai, I'd love to talk but its one am. good night Tai.._

Tai laughed as he read Izzy's message. That left Sora. Tai checked his phone every other second think he didn't hear the phone got off. After about 5 minutes of looking he noticed the little message symbol bottom corner of his screen.

_Text Message To: Tai From: Sora 1:07am_

_Hey, soon came pretty soon huh?_

Tai smiled and quickly replied

_Text Message To: Sora From: Tai 1:17_

_Heh yeah I guess it did_

And then once again the two teens talked into they couldn't keep their eyes open. Last time either of them checked the time it was 4:47.

* * *

><p>Sora woke up again from another text message.<p>

_Text Message To: Sora From: Mimi 10:53am_

_See ya in 5!_

Sora read the text and jumped out of bed. She ran to her dresser and threw on a pair of old worn out jeans and a yellow tee-shirt. She brushed out her hair but it was still a mess. A ponytail wouldn't help much. Sora looked around her room and saw her old blue hat. She quickly grabbed it, shoved money in her pocket and ran out of her room. She rushed down the steps putting her hat on and b-lined it for the door.

"Where are you going?" Glenda asked from the kitchen

"Mimi and I are going out shopping. Do you need anything?" Sora asked walking into the kitchen

"Yes here." Glenda said handing Sora a list of thing she needed. Sora nodded and ran out the door just in time to. As she ran out Mimi was pulling in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 4(: Its about time. I really got into this chapter. It took me like 3 days to write because when I went to save it would delete a chunk out of it . But I finished with my longest chapter yet. Yay! Well review and stuff my lovelys :)<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Shaynaa(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Erm, I really hate saying this, but Im sorry! D: I havent updated all summer! -slams head on keyboard- School is starting in 2 weeks. Hello Freshman Year! Blaaahh Well im sorry for the wait but Imma try (keyword try) to update like every Sunday since I have marching band Fridays and Saturdays and sunday is just my lazy day! Woo Lazy days! :D So without further a do(Ive always wanted to say that! xD) heres chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Digimon. sadly. :/**

* * *

><p>"Sora, is that?" Mimi said reaching over a grabbing Sora's hat, "It is! Wow, I didn't know you still had this hat." Mimi said amazed handing back Sora's hat.<p>

Sora smiled, "Yeah, of course I do. My dad gave it to me, plus I just woke up."

Mimi pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards the mall, "What?" She asked her friend, shocked, "What time did you go to bed Sora?"

"Meems, you're not my mom, and I went to bed at 4:30 or something." Sora explained Mimi rolled her eyes and kept on driving, "Why were you up that late?"

"Mimi!" Sora yelled smiling, "But if you must know, Tai was texting me.." Sora said quietly. Mimi smiled widely saying, "Oh really?" She gave Sora a little nudge on her arm, winking. Sora simply rolled her eyes and turned Mimi's radio on.

The two rode to the mall in mainly silence, the only noise was the song on the radio, "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K..

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
><em>_Who they gunna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
><em>_My ears are burning, but I kept on walking. __  
>Smile on my face and air guitar rocking.<em>

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
>In my khaki pants<br>Theres nothing better.  
>Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_The girls ask the guys  
>Its always a surprise<br>Theres nothing better  
>Baby do you like my sweater?<em>

The two girls finally got to the mall and started shopping. They went to almost every dress store there was in the mall, trying to find a dress for Sora. Mimi had already got her costume ready. Mimi was going as a fairy. But Sora didn't know what she wanted to go to the dance as. She never really thought of it.

Mimi sighed walking into the final dress store. She scan all the dresses. She stopped at one that caught her eye, "Sora? Why not go as Cinderella?" Mimi said still looking at the dress.

"Cinderella? I never thought of that." Sora said looking at other dresses, "But that sounds good, I just gotta find the right dress to wear.." Mimi grinned and grabbed the dress, taking it to Sora. Mimi handed the Sora the dress. It was a white strapless gown that fell to the floor, with a little bit of poof to it. Something Cinderella would've worn. Sora smiled at the gown, "Mimi, its beautiful.." Mimi nodded still smiling, "Now all you need are a pair of shoes and a mask."

The two girls went to buy Sora shoes, and a mask. She got white slippers, similar to the ones Cinderella had. Her mask was also white, bordered in diamond rimsones. Sora would be the perfect Cinderella.

* * *

><p>After a day of shopping with her best friend, Mimi went home to relax. She felt so proud of herself of convicing Sora into going as Cinderella. If Tai went as Prince Charming it be perfect. <em>'Omigosh! Tai should go as Prince Charming!<em>' Mimi thought to herself. She quickly took out her phone to text Matt her idea.

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:34pm**

Hey, I have the best idea ever!

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:35pm**

And whats that?

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:35pm**

Well, Sora is going to the dance as Cinderella. Tai should go as Prince Charming! It be PERFECT! :D

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:37pm**

Ya know what? Thats not a bad idea Mimi. I'll call him right now! But wait do you think he'll go for it?

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:38pm**

hmm, true...just make something up. I know she likes him. She slept in because they were texting like all night!

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:38pm**

Hahah, thats why he isnt answering his phone, he is still sleeping. But I'll see what I can do. ;)

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:40pm**

Thanks Matt!:)

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:40pm**

oh what are you going to the dance as?

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:41pm**

hmm...I was thinking of going as a princess. How about you?

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:41pm**

A prince..your prince maybe?

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:42pm**

Is that your cheesy way of asking me to the dance?

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:42pm**

hah, yeah, whatd ya think?

**Text Message: Mimi To Matt 1:42pm**

Id love too!

**Text Message: Matt To Mimi 1:43pm**

Great! Well Imma go try and call Tai again. Bye Meems(:

* * *

><p>"Tai! Get up!" Kari yelled hitting her brother with a pillow. Tai grummbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and yawn loudly. Kari rolled her eyes, "Matt as been calling and texting you all morning. TK even texted me a couple times telling me to get you up out of bed. Now, get up!" Kari exclaimed hitting Tai again with the pillow.<p>

"Okay, okay! Im up." Tai replied sleepyly. He slowly stood up and called Matt back.

"Hello?" Matt said answering the phone.

"Hey Matt its Tai." Tai replied strecting his back.

"I know its you Tai, theres this thing called Caller I.D." Matt joked.

"Haha funny..so what did you want?"

"Oh yeah we need costumes for the dance."

"Oh yeah I forgot...I don't know man, I dont think I'm going."

"You didn't ask her did you?"

"Ask who?" Tai questioned confused.

"Nothing, well you should go as Prince Charming and maybe you'll find youre Cinderella."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the wait. And Im sorry for the spelling errors and such, I dont have spell check . grrr. Anywaaayss I hope y'all enjoyed! Yeah I said "y'all" we say that where i live. :D haha. The song I used is "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K. I also need some help. In every Cinderella movie the 'Cinderella' girl loses something. What should Sora lose? I cant think of anything! So just review what you think or PM me, I dont really care.(: So review my lovely little readers! :D<strong>

**Until Next Time...Shayna!(: 3**

**^^That sounded like something they say in a comic book. xD**


	6. Fearless

**A/N: Woooah! An early update! :D Yay! Haha Well I wanted to update before school started...which is tomorrow...Reality just slapped my face. -_- Yay high school. (Insert sarcasm here)**

**Annnnyways, I noticed I'm completely avoiding Tk and Kari! :O Sorry Takari fans. So this chapter there isn't going to be as much Taiora, or Mimato. Sorry. :/**

**Oh thanks by the way for reviews. It makes my day when I see the number go up! :D**

**Well here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the characters to anything. If I did, there be no such thing as Soroto.**

* * *

><p>"Haha, Prince Charming? Yeah right." Tai said laughing<p>

"No, dude I'm serious." Matt said seriously causing Tai to stop his laughing mouthing out the word "oh" Matt just rolled his eyes, "C'mon man. I'm going as a prince." Tai's eyes got wide hearing Matt say those 5 little words, '_I'm going as a prince.'_

Tai laughed and nodded, "Okay, I'll go as prince too I guess."

Matt shook his head, "No, Prince _Charming._"

Tai sighed and agreed to go to the dance as Prince Charming. Why did Matt care what he went to the dance as? Tai asked himself. But Prince Charming wouldn't be as bad he thought maybe. He shrugged and said good-bye to Matt and hung up the phone. Prince Charming? Wear am I going to find that kind of costume? Tai thought to his self. He turned around when he heard the bedroom door open. Kari came out of the room in her yellow sun dress.

"Well, don't you look nice, got a date" Tai teased winking at his younger sister.

"No, Tai, not a date. Davis asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him at some summer place. So I am dressed to match the resurant." Kari laughed.

Tai smirked, "Davis, huh?"

Kari smiled, rolling her eyes, "Bye Tai!" She said walking out the door. Tai laughed and fell back onto the couch to watch the soccer game.

* * *

><p>Kari Kamiya walked down street Saturday afternoon. She straightened her yellow sundress and looked up at the sky and sighed at the rain clouds. Why does it have to rain? She question herself. Kari wasn't the biggest fan of rain, she liked it better when it was sunny, and the sky was clear. Or in other terms, the complete opposite of today.<p>

Kari sighed again turning the corner near her apartment building. She sometimes walked with her brother, Tai, but since he has met Sora-hes different. Kari smiled, it was a good different. Its like she opened his eyes to life in a way. Showing him that not everything is perfect in life. Kari's thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. She groaned to herself.

"What don't like thunder storms?" A voice asked. Kari turned around to see her closest friend, Tk.

She smiled, "They aren't my favorite things"

"Why don't you like them?" Tk asked walking next to Kari. She shrugged, "I dont really know, they are just so," She looked up at the sky looking for the right word, "Gloomy."

"Gloomy?" Tk asked, "Well maybe you need to look at them in a more positive way."

Kari groaned as it started to pour, "I'm positive its gloomy. I mean what can you do when it pouring outside? I know what, sit inside and do nothing."

Tk laughed grabbing Kari's hand pulling her out into the alley. Kari laughed as the rain hit her face, "Tk, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how much fun thunder storms are." He grinned, "Take off your shoes." He said taking his own off. Kari looked at him confused but slipped off her flip-flops. Kari set her shoes neatly against a wall of a building. She walked over to Tk saying, "Okay Tk, how is this changing my-" She was interrupted by Tk grabbing on of hands and placing his hand on her waist. "Tk?"

"Ever dance in the rain?" He asked. Kari shook her head 'no', and Tk started waltzing around the alley, splashing in a huge puddle. Kari laughed as he did so. He smiled at her laugh.

"When did you learn to dance, Tk?" Kari asked still laughing.

"Hah, I don't know how to dance. I just go with it." Tk said smiling. There was a clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lighten, lighting up the whole sky.

In the distance Taylor Swift, "Fearless", was playing on the radio. It was just loud enough for Tk and Kari to hear. Kari smiled, "I love this song." Tk tilted his head and smiled, "Really?" Kari nodded, "Well then Miss Kamiya," Tk said letting go of Kari's hand and taking a step back, bowing, "May I have this dance?" Kari laughed and said, "Why of course you may."

_There's something about the way._

_The street looks when its just rained._

_There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car._

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,_

_in the middle of the parking lot._

_Yeah._

"Are you sure you don't take dance lessons?" Kari laughed

"Hah, Positive." Tk smiled spinning Kari around, as he did so Kari let out a small laugh

_And I don't know how it gets better then this,_

_you take my hand and drive me head first_

_Fearless._

_And I don't know why but with you, I dance_

_in a storm_

_with my best dress._

_Fearless._

Kari looked up into Tk's sky blue eyes, this seems like its happened before. Dancing with a guy in the rain. Its like she had a dream about it. The boy in her dream had the same blue eyes as Tk. But she woke up before the ending of the dream. What if the boy in her dream was Tk?

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway._

_My hands shake,_

_I'm not usually this way,_

_but you pull me in and_

_I'm a little more brave_

_Its the first kiss_

_Its flawless,_

_Really something,_

_Its Fearless._

Tk smiled down at Kari. He picked Kari up and spun her around. He slowly brought her back down to the ground. He stroked her cheek with his hand softly. He placed his hand under chin and tilted her head up. She smiled up at him, her cheeks slightly pink. Tk slowly brought his face closer to Kari's. He hesitated, but pressed his lips to hers as there was a loud clap of thunder.

_And I don't know how it gets better then this,_

_you take my hand and drive me head first_

_Fearless._

_And I don't know why but with you, I dance_

_in a storm_

_with my best dress._

_Fearless._

Kari smiled as her and Tk pulled away. So thats how the dream ended. She smiled.

"Kari, I er, uh.." Tk stuttered

"Tk do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Kari asked

Tk smiled, " I'd love too." Kari smiled wrapping her arms around Tk giving him a hug, and a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>Sora walked in the her house carring her dress, mask, shoes, and the things Glenda wanted. She walked into the kitchen and put away the items and headed for her room. As she was walking up the steps Catherine came running down. Of coarse running straight into Sora, causing Sora to fall back.<p>

"Hey! Watch it you freak." Catherine yelled stepping around Sora. She stopped when she saw her dress, "Whats this? A dress?"

"Yeah, its a dress. What does it look like?" Sora said sitting her self up.

Catherine being her nosey self picked up the dress and looked it over, "Hmm..its nice. I guess." Catherine dropped the dress, "Wait, _your_ going to the dance?"

Sora nodded gathering up her things.

"Are you allowed to go?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Catherine shrugged walking away from Sora and into the living where her mother was. She sat on the couch next to her, "Mom, did you know the night you are going out is the same night as the coustume dance?"

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah! Can I go?"

"Well of course sweetie. I'll just give Sora a list of things that need done while I'm gone."

"But Mom, Sora said she is going to the dance?"

"She did? Hmm, I never gave her permission. And since she didn't ask me, she just won't go." Catherine grinned as her mother said this. This was great Sora couldn't go to the dance so she could have Tai all to her self. Its not like Tai would ever be into someone like Sora anyways. Catherine laughed to her self and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And theres chapter 6! :D Kind of lame how Sora isn't aloud go to the dance, I know but it was short notice. The Takari part I used in another story that i didnt publish, only its Taiora and differnt? kind of...they both involve dancing in the rain! Im not sure if I'll publish that story or not..? I dont know. So the song i used was as you can see. Hahah so hopefully update next week? :D<strong>

**Revieew!(:**

**Until Next Time...Shayna 3**


End file.
